Cat and Mouse
by Citizen Complex
Summary: Jigsaw creates a very special game for his latest victims, akin to cat and mouse. [COMPLETE]
1. In The Beginning

Cat and Mouse

Note: I do not own the rights to the motion picture Saw, it's characters, or anything else related to the film. All rights belong to the original creators. In layman's terms, this is homage to my favorite movie, and I have no intention of anything malicious.

Jenna was accelerating far too fast down the ramp. She had been careful, very careful, but _something_ had tripped her. The electrical fence was not too far from her now, and she couldn't see anything that could help to decelerate her. Her life flashed before her eyes. Her third birthday, her first day of school, making her first friend, entering high school, obtaining her driver's license, and most recently, how she got here.

A light at the end of a tunnel was her first thought. Some sort of illumination had been shined in her face. Jenna woke up, gasping for air. She was in a bathtub, and her head had been propped up to prevent her from drowning before she woke. Gasping and confused, she climbed out of the tub.

She tripped at first, but caught herself, realizing she was soaked with water. _Duh_, her inner voice said, _You've been sitting in the tub for God-knows-how-long._ She sat there, sprawled on the floor, perplexed at her whereabouts. What was this? Reality T.V.? Some sick Girls Gone Wild video?

She got off her hands and knees, leaned against the bathtub, and cried with her face in her hands. She had been abducted, the ransom note probably forwarded to her parents, amber alert already sent out. She could hear the pompous news anchor now, saying with no emotion _"Eighteen year-old Jennifer Trevor was abducted late Saturday night walking home. The ransom note has been delivered to her parents, demanding the sum of one-hundred-thousand dollars for her safe return. Police are scouring the area searching for Jennifer, but to no avail." _She wept like that for a half hour, then sat up wiping her nose, determined to escape. Looking around her, she was in a vacant bathroom, a toilet, the bathtub, and various pipes running every which way were her only companions. However, there was a steel door with a cassette player attached to it. She walked over to it, careful not to trip this time, and examined it.

The door, she found, was unlocked. The cassette player however, held an ominous message for her.

"Hello Jennifer," Greeted a dark, raspy voice emanating from the speaker, "You don't know me, but I know you. You're no doubt confused now, wondering of your whereabouts and why you're here. Simply put, you're being punished like a child who ate cookies before dinner. You're here because you've been doing some various… _erotic_… activities to accomplish things. Rather shocking. Here's something even more shocking; you're in a series of rooms with hazardous electricity plaguing them. Normally, you wouldn't die from a shock, but because you're soaked in water, the slightest contact with it will kill you. At the end of the series of rooms is a door. This door leads out of here, and you're free to live. Now, don't think about waiting for yourself or your clothes to dry before embarking, because if you do I'll lock the sole exit, and leave you here to rot. If you believe in God, now is the time to ask for a favor. Let the game begin."

"Terrific," Jenna cried, "Just fucking peachy!"

She sobbed again, not believing she had been put into this horrible position. Her heart was pounding like never before, knowing that her actions now would determine if she lived or died.

"Don't cry Jennifer," Jigsaw remarked silently from behind the cameras, "Someone is in your position as I speak. You're not alone."

Ben woke up to what seemed like a dick in his mouth. His first thought was that he had been drugged and was being raped by a pervert. His second thought was "Where the hell am I?"

Ben examined his surroundings; he was in a narrow corridor in what seemed to be the exterior of a bigger room. There were a few lights, cone-shaped and rusty, hanging from the ceiling. They seemed to lead down the seemingly endless path of the corridor. The only other thing of interest was the cassette player hanging from his neck.

"Hello Benjamin," Greeted a dark, raspy voice from the speaker, "You're a perfectly happy middle-class man. You work as an assistant to one of the most famous surgeons in America. However, you have quite the strange habit. To any patients that strike you as unworthy to live, you botch their operation in various ways. You're favorite method is to contaminate the tools used for the procedure, giving them a infection and killing them. In a way, you're a murderer from behind-the scenes. You like to think of this as "ridding the world of a prick," yet have you ever thought of the families that have cried and suffered as a result of your "justice?" The irony is, that if you want to live, you'll have to make another family cry again. There is a girl in the rooms adjacent to you. She is coated in water, and there are electrical hazards, such as loose wires and the like, around her. These hazards are in your control, as they are coming from _your_ side of the room. You must manipulate the hazards successfully to kill her, before she reaches the exit door. You see, the device in your mouth is a special version of a stun gun, it has five times the power, but you don't have access to the switch. The switch is connected to the girl's exit door. The second it is opened; a switch will be triggered, sending a radio wave to your device, activating it. The flow of electricity will be so great, that your head will, for lack of a better term, explode. There are rules to this game Benjamin, and if you break them, I'll activate the device. One; don't even try to break the walls and stop the girl physically, their cement anyway. Two; don't try to exit through your door, the same remote is on it as well, and you'll be electrocuted. Follow the rules, and stop the girl successfully, and I'll release the device via a remote and you'll be free to go. On the other hand, fail to stop her, and you die. Hopefully you can murder someone from behind the scenes again; you're life depends upon it. Fail, and the people you've made miserable will have the last laugh. Let the game begin."

"Hmph," Ben half-said half-gasped, "If I can outsmart the most trusted surgeon facility in the country, I can outsmart one punk bitch."

Even so, he began to breakdown, cursing his luck.

"Don't cry Benjamin," Jigsaw remarked silently from behind the cameras, "Jennifer is in your position as I speak. You're not alone."

Yes, they weren't alone, but one of them would die.


	2. Memories

Jenna, done with her sobbing, opened the door to the first room. It was fairly straightforward; a balance beam about 10 feet long, elevated over a series of activated electrical lines, with the safety rubber stripped clean of every wire. On the other side of the room was a door.

"My god," Jenna murmured, "I'm playing a sadist's game."

Trembling, Jenna climbed on top of the balance beam, extending her arms out for balance.

"Benjamin," The note read, "The Girl should arrive at some point. With that being said, let me explain your current methods of interference. The cords dangling near you are attached to the blocks of wood elevating a balance beam The Girl must climb across to proceed. Under the beam are electrical wires. Your role is to shift the supports accordingly so that The Girl will fall to her doom. Make it happen if you want to live."

Just as Ben finished reading, he heard creaks from the floorboards above.

The Girl had arrived.

Jenna had made it roughly halfway across the beam when the side behind her collapsed, sprawling her forward. She caught herself, wrapping her arms and legs around the beam for support.

Ben, not hearing many death-cries from above, ran to the other side, and pulled the other cord.

Smoke and the smell of frying came almost immediately from above.

"Gotcha bitch!" Ben exclaimed, with what little sound could emerge with the device in his mouth.

It was pure luck that saved Jenna - as she had been getting up, fingernails into the sides of the beam for support, tiptoes on the top-most side of the beam, and her behind in the air - the other side of the support beam collapsed as well. The next factor was sheer willpower, as she commanded her body to not fall into the electrical death below. After some of the longest seconds of her life, the rocking stopped, and she steadied herself further. Puzzled at the fact that the beam itself hadn't electrocuted, she remembered one of the few things she had learned from science class: wood was an insulator; one of the best materials to stop the flow of electricity.

Her shoe hadn't been as lucky though; it had fallen from her foot and fried quickly.

She cried as she reached the safe ground, cried on her knees after that near death encounter. All she wanted right now was to be with her family, save and loved and protected. The smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, the crinkle of her father's newspaper as he read it, the smell of her mother cooking her infamous Bacon & Eggs. She wanted the sound of her brother racing his _Hot Wheels_ around the rug, she wanted the sound of the intercom at first period at school, asking to "Please listen to the following announcements." She wanted the beeping of her alarm clock beckoning her to get up, she wanted that sweet bliss of turning the ignition on in her new car, she wanted to hear that hearty "Welcome home!" as she stepped of the bus, she wanted the greetings and conversations of her peers.

She wanted normal.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Ben walked, bewildered, into the next room.

The next room was a bit irregular: a high voltage box far ahead of her in al alcove, (presumably the source of all the electricity) and a ramp leading to a higher floor with a door on it. Beside the bottom of the ramp was an electrical fence. Jenna approached the steep ramp, slowly realizing the challenge here; if she tripped and fell, the gravity of the ramp would make her slide into the electrical fence. Carefully, Jenna crawled up the steep ramp on all four limbs, feeling much like a cat, knowing if she tripped she would slide into her doom. Every step felt like life or death. Tripping would be the end, while the door was so close.

Normal. That door leads her closer to normal.

She let normal be her inspiration, determined to beat this game and walk out alive.

To see her family again, tell them she was sorry for everything, tell her little brother Billy she's sorry for all the teasing. That she loves them more then anything she'll ever own, she loves them, would do anything for them, and would kill to be embraced by them at this point. She shed a tear, thinking of the last thing she said to all of them before storming out:

Fuck you all.

When she reached the top, heaving a sigh of relief, she approached the door. The knob would not budge, no matter how hard she turned it. And then she saw the note taped to the door.

"Jennifer," The note read, "The key to this door is hidden within the high voltage box downstairs. You should be careful though; it takes a very steady hand, don't touch the sides – BZZT – Butterfingers."

Jenna managed a laugh at the _Operation_ reference, but soon returned to despair, knowing she was going fishing in a maze of high-voltage death. She pounded on the door, screaming unintelligible phrases, not wanting to put her life at risk a third time.

But she had to, she realized, for normal, and began to walk down the ramp.

"Benjamin," The note read, "There is a small peg near you. Extend it, successfully tripping The Girl on her decent down the ramp, and she'll slide to her doom. Choose your moment wisely."

The Girl arrived shortly after the reading, as before, and began a series of poundings when she reached the top. After the noises stopped, he heard her approaching the ramp, and readied the peg.

Jenna was accelerating far too fast down the ramp. She had been careful, very careful, but _something_ had tripped her. The electrical fence was not too far from her now, and she couldn't see anything that could help to decelerate her. Her life flashed before her eyes. Her third birthday, her first day of school, making her first friend, entering high school, obtaining her driver's license, and most recently, how she got here.


	3. Fantasies

Jenna had closed her eyes what seemed like an eternity ago. She had no desire to see herself die. She counted the seconds, the last ones granted for her life. She was screaming now, she could her it. The slick sounds of the cement against her chest, the horrible grinding feeling… and the fear. The fear was tremendous. The deadly fear. The fear convicts feel as they are escorted to the electric chair. The fear cancer patients feel as they are told they have mere months to live. The fear the unlucky fly feels as the swatter rains down upon it, sealing its fate. It felt horrible; like your brain would split in two. All of her body was engulfed in it; the feeling that the fear now was the last thing they would ever feel.

Yet it all seemed so distant now. Her mind seemed to have slowed down time and blocked out all senses as she reached the realization that she would die soon. And then all feelings seemed to fade away, her body embraced by the gentle feeling of air. "I'm dead," She thought, and then hit the ground. A crunch as something shattered. She opened her eyes tentatively, expecting to see a realm beyond comprehension: the afterlife.

The afterlife was the warehouse she died in it seemed, it appeared she would wonder the place where she died, on a separate plane of existence, for the remainder of time. She was calm now, all was calm, it was over, she had failed, but it was over. She rose quickly, and turned. The sight of her own dead body at the electrical fence no doubt would greet her. Bracing herself, she examined the fence.

But nothing was there. No charred remains, no body.

The clarity of the situation became known, and Jenna understood.

In her panic, she had rolled off the ramp. She was still alive.

Inspired and enraged, Jenna looked around, spying a camera in the corner.

"Did you see that mother fucker!" She screamed at the camera, flipping off the cameraman who was no doubt engineering this. "I made it! I fucking made it! As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to find you, and I will fuck you up you son of a bitch! I will make you wish you would have never been born at a drunken party in the backseat of a run down truck!" She screamed then, forcing all her rage out.

From behind the camera, Jigsaw managed a laugh. "Drunken party in the backseat of a run down truck," He remarked, "Did you pick up that insult while fucking your English teacher to manage a C average?" Drumming his fingers against the control panel, he began to weigh options. That insult was not taken lightly, not lightly at all. He should kill her now by activating the failsafe. He withdrew that thought immediately, though, that would be ending his game prematurely. And there was no reason to end it prematurely; as the fun had just begun.

Ben had heard The Girl's screams, at first satisfied that she was screaming her last. And then came the words. "Did you see that mother fucker!" She had hissed, "I made it! I fucking made it! As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to find you, and I will fuck you up you son of a bitch! I will make you wish you would have never been born at a drunken party in the backseat of a run down truck!" And them she howled what must have been the most horrific battle cry.

At first he had thought She knew of his presence, but then he realized she must have been shouting at Jigsaw. (Unlike The Girl, it seemed, he kept up with the news.) In any event, he was beginning to crack.

At first Ben imagined that this would be cake, no different then his assassinations. But The Girl had proved to be evasive. He wanted to live, damnit. He wanted togo rid the world of another prick, and, if time permitted, watch them flat line.

That was the best part. The instant gratification as the line that symbolized their life force slowly declined, the pleasure as it made its final plummet, climaxing in that heavenly beep. The beep that would signal his hard work successful. He could see it now, rising and falling, rising and falling… and then the plummet. That blissful plummet. And then the buzz.

"Beep," Ben said aloud, to further improve his fantasy. "Beeeeeeeeeeeep."

He would love to bring The Girl in, botch Her surgery. Oh baby, oh honey, that would be where it's at. He could imagine the perfect doom for her; contaminate the scalpel used. A cough on the blade, a sneeze, and it would be done. But She deserved worse. No, no a fitting end for her would be to _shit_ on the scalpel. Then perhaps a sneeze and a cough. He could urinate on the scalpel as well. Oh yes, "Sorry Doc, I had _Taco Bell_ for lunch. Yeah, took a #1 and a #2 on the equipment too. But enough about me, let's begin. Go ahead and slice her up. Slice that bitch up." He opened his eyes, now escaping from his fantasy. He thanked Jigsaw silently, thanked him for delivering his next kill on a silver platter.

He pondered what this one would be like. His Sliver Platter Kill, yes, that's the proper term for it. No, this one won't die silently, she'll suffer until her last breath. She'll fry. He walked down the corridor further to wait for his Sliver Platter Kill to-be. He could see Her frying now. Her skin blackened and smoking, all facial details melted away. "Beep," He said at the thought. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."


	4. Deep Thinking

At first glance the high voltage box was nothing complicated: two long, wide electrical wires, with the key nudged in between them. Upon investigation, it was a trap. The moment you grabbed the key, it would serve as a bridge between you and the electrical wires.

Jenna realized that a split second before grabbing the key, and withdrew her hand at roughly the speed of light. Frightened, she clutched her hand within the other, squeezing it so hard with terror that one of her fingernails chipped.

"Shit!" She muttered, wincing slightly at the pain.

Jenna began to wonder how to work the key out from between the wires safely, but to no avail. She was perplexed.

(_it takes something)_

As far as she was concerned, this was it. Yes, there probably was a solution-

_(it takes a very steady hand)_

-but said solution probably involved some sort of advanced physics bullshit-

_(don't touch the sides)_

-and it was clear academics was not one of Jenna's strong points. So she would probably have to guess some farfetched theory and hope that it worked.

_(BZZT butterfingers)_

And suddenly Jenna knew.

Ben was growing impatient. His Silver Platter Kill to-be was taking longer then expected, and while he was enjoying himself, the excitement was halved by the pain of the device in his mouth.

It seemed to be a large metal object: a somewhat thin rod extending into his mouth, the rod secured by two rods circling around his head and connecting in the back, where there seemed to be an antenna. The device was rather ramshackle; the entire thing was connected unevenly and there were faulty wires jutting out of places. It would break if he pounded it hard enough against the cement wall, but probably not fast enough before Jigsaw would see him breaking The Rules and activate it, killing him.

So for now all Ben could do was wait.

And fantasize about the beep.

Jenna suddenly came to the realization that the _Operation_ reference in the note was not a pun, but a clue.

In _Operation_, you removed things that caused harm to the patient with tweezers. Here, it had been replicated.

The objective here was to remove the key from in between the wires without being shocked, no different then removing – say, - butterflies from the stomach. The object you were trying to remove was not causing any electrical flow, but your tweezers were. In this case, the key could not allow the flow of electricity because it was wrapped in an extremely transparent rubber coating. But her hand could.

She grabbed the side of the key with the keyhole in it, the wider one, and began to pull gently. She was sweating again, and her hand was almost shaking, but it could not. She _commanded_ her hand to be still. It would appear that when confronted with near-death situations, individuals have a higher control over their bodies. Soon enough, the key was standing upright between the wires, halfway out. With a bit more effort the key was free.

Triumphant, Jenna turned towards the camera.

"How do you like them butterfingers?" She gloated, dangling the key in the camera's direction.

Satisfied, she walked back towards the ramp and began to scale it.

It was much easier this time; she had applied her hands to the brick wall to her right for enough support. It was much less exerting then crawling on all fours.

She turned back, glancing down the ramp she had tripped down not too long ago. For one horrible second she felt a falling sensation, and then she was there, sliding down the ramp on her belly screaming as the fence came ever closer. The illusion released its hold on her as quickly as it came though, and with a deep breath, she was off.

The next room was strange; a lone hallway with a metal panel and a door not far from it. On the door was a note.

"Jennifer," The oh-so-familiar handwriting read, "The door to this room is unlocked by slipping a switch in the nearby fuse box. The fuse box has ten switches. Flip the wrong switch, and a jolt will be sent through it faster then you can move, killing you. Flip the correct switch, and the door is unlocked. To find the correct switch, you'll need to put your academic skills - for which you did favors to improve – to the test. The backside of this paper has a series of statements on it. Nine statements are false and one is correct. The corresponding number to the correct question is the number of the correct switch. Pick your pencil up, Jennifer, you may begin the test."

Pale faced and despaired Jenna slumped to the floor.

"I'm going to die," Jenna said matter-of-factly, and let out a loon laugh.


	5. To The Finish Line

"Life or Death Comprehension Quiz," The sheet of paper read.

"Statement 1: The word "onomatopoeia" is an adjective.

Statement 2: The square route of 100 is 35.

Statement 3: World War II began in 1901.

Statement 4: Hydrogen has an atomic mass of 1.

Statement 5: 12 x 9 / 2 + 7 – 45 14

Statement 6: The word "adamant" means unforgiving.

Statement 7: Mixing baking soda and vinegar is a physical reaction.

Statement 8: "I" before "C" except after "E".

Statement 9: The first president to live in the White House was George Washington.

Statement 10: Dmitri Mendeleev created the first chemical."

Jenna was clueless on every one.

Ben sighed, the thrill of the future kill sucked out of him. This was really dull. He would rather be watching snails race. Or perhaps when he came home – Oh yes! – He could watch his video collections of the flatlines he had caused. He never taped them during the actual flatline; that would be too suspicious, but it was easy enough to film it after hours during a playback. Up and down, up down, down, down, down… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

But there was no was no time for the beep now. Jigsaw said this time he had to flick the power off once The Girl figured out which switch was the correct one, hopefully resulting in her flipping the wrong switch in the darkness. He peered through a small peephole, gazing through to The Girl behind. She was rolled up in a ball, rocking back and fourth, the paper crunched in her hand. He brow was damped with sweat, and, from what little he could smell from behind the peephole, her bodily functions had activated at inopportune moments. Faintly, he was reminded of his days peeping in the Girl's Locker Room.

Jenna had decided long ago to go with number 5. The operations were somewhat basic, and from what little math she could do without a writing utensil, it sounded close enough. She was rocking back and fourth because she wasn't 100 sure of the answer. She sat like that for another minute, her mind drifting away to whatever plane of thought it drifted to, and abruptly returned, wanting to be free of the terrible fear. It was time. Jenna reached for the fuse box tentatively.

"Live or die," Jenna's memory echoed a voice saying, "Make your choice."

Ben saw The Girl stand, almost ready to flip her chosen switch. "Beep," He whispered lovingly, and flipped the light switch.

Darkness embraced Jenna suddenly, and for a moment she thought she was dead, she had chosen the wrong switch, died, and this was the afterlife: eternal darkness. Then her senses dispelled that thought almost immediately; she still felt the cold temperature, her hand hovering in midair, her sandals on the concrete. She attempted to steady herself, reaching in the general direction switch number 5 was in before the lights went off. She decided to flip the first switch she touched; she no longer wanted to be in this horrible hell. Part of her wanted the end to come soon, as nothing could be worse then the anxiety of knowing that if you made a mistake, the slightest mistake, you would die.

And with that thought she flipped the switch.

The light that had disappeared before returned instantly, the illumination bathing the room in an eerie quality. The door had opened as well.

Looking at the fuse box, the fourth switch had mistakenly been flipped instead of the fifth. Whatever the answer was, number 4 was correct. The fates, it seemed, had sided with her to bring her thus far.

"I, I did it," She proclaimed as tears of joy escaped her almost instantly.

A faint feeling reminded her that she had not won yet, 'she had won the battle but not the war' as they say, but that whisper of thought was silenced as she looked at the next room.

It was a straightforward hallway, no visible traps, roughly ten yards long with a door at the end. "EXIT" had been spray painted on the door.

Overjoyed, Jenna sprinted to the exit door.

"Damn," Ben signed as he witnessed The Girl's success. He headed through his door as his counterpart had moments before, and found another note.

"Benjamin," The note read, "This is your last chance. At the end of this hallway is a switch. Flipping the switch will activate a micro stun gun hidden in The Girl's pocket, resulting in her death. On the other hand, in The Girl's hallway, on other side of the room, is the exit door. Opening it, as promised, will activate the device in your mouth and result in your death. If you manage to kill The Girl, your exit door is adjacent to the switch. Both you and The Girl must run the same distance, and the first to cross the "finish line" is the victor, while second place is dead last."

Adrenaline flowing, Ben sprinted to the switch.

Jigsaw leaned forward in his chair, gleefully watching the last few moments of the game play out.


	6. The Victor

Jigsaw supposed he should have known the outcome. Benjamin's testosterone, along with his adrenaline, had combined to form a human that was currently gaining on the finish line at roughly the speed of light. He shook his head at her, disappointed that her boasts and insults would prove to be empty in just a few moments.

All was clear now. Ben's body seemed to have entered a stasis at which he watched himself, as if on television, gain towards the switch faster then he could have ever dreamed of. The hunt had been good to him, the show he got to watch put on by The Girl satisfying, all fucking A. One yard away from the switch now, he leaped, grabbing it with his arms extended, and letting gravity pull him and the switch down.

The morning light seeped through the cracks of the door. This light was special; not artificial, not generated by old fluorescents or lamps. It was pure, made from nature itself. The door was the final barrier against the light – and against normal. Jenna rushed towards the exit now, her mind rushing with relief and a bit of anguish from the hell she had to endure. A part of Jenna warned her: It isn't over until she was out the door, bathed in that glorious morning light.

Jigsaw watched as the switch flipped on, as Benjamin's body crashed to the ground, as Jennifer's soon would. He switched his attention to her now, expecting to be greeted by a jerking body on the floor.

But she wasn't jerking.

That was impossible, there was no delay on the switch; all the tests run on the equipment proved that. There was no possible way for it to malfunction – he had checked twenty times, each in different circumstances.

And yet Jennifer ran on to the door.

Jigsaw sat up from his chair, knocking it back.

As a series of rapid memories flew by, he knew.

"…Rolled off the ramp." "…Hit the ground. A crunch as something shattered." "Kill her now by activating the failsafe." "…Micro stun gun hidden in The Girl's pocket."

When Jennifer had rolled off the ramp, she had landed on the micro stun gun, shattering it and rendering it inoperable.

Ben knew it must surely be over by now. His Silver Platter Kill had been a success. He got up from the floor, casually brushing himself off, and opened his door, walking out.

Jenna skidded to a halt in front of the exit. Pushing in the handle, she heard a faint sound – something turning on? - but quickly dismissed it. The light flooded her sight, and stung her eyes for a moment, as she had grown accustomed to the darkness in the warehouse. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air, and let tears escape her. She screamed then, in both joy and sorrow, releasing the collected emotions built up from the twisted game. She opened her eyes, examining her surroundings. The exit led to an alley, it seemed, remote enough to be a stage for this game. Then she heard a door open to her right and glanced in that direction to investigate. A man had emerged from the door, and sensed her as well. The man had something in his mouth, like a jumbo retainer made of metal. He looked at her, in utter amazement, as if he did not believe she was existed. From the expression on his face, he looked like he had seen a ghost. He took one step forward, but then was knocked off his feet, landing on his back, as an electrical surge emitted from the thing in his mouth.

The shock caused him to fly off his feet, and his lips clamped down on the pole extending into his throat. Jenna heard a snapping sound, like a large tree falling. The man's entire body seemed to vibrate and shake inside his clothes. His hands bent as far as they could at the wrists, and his fingers sprawled every-which-way. The man's left eye popped in its socket like a bloody balloon, spraying blood across his face. His cheeks went from tan to red as blood seeped through his lips, and after the blood flow ceased, his cheeks turned a hideous pale-gray. Thick, black smoke poured out of the man's nostrils. The man's right eye now popped, dying a portion of his hair red, and spurted a bit before it too stopped. The empty eye sockets formed a face that stared at Jenna in surprise. Both of the man's cheeks split open, releasing more smoke, and a mixture of vomit, blood, and parts of his tongue onto the ground. They poured fourth as if from a tipped-over witch's cauldron. A pale fire was visible through the holes of his cheeks, and suddenly Jenna realized the man's tongue was on fire. The man's fingernails flew off his fingers, as if bottle-caps off of a fizzed soda bottle. His jugular vein seemed to implode, opening a hole in his neck, and fresh blood poured through the hole, enlarging the hole as it flowed. The blood from the man's neck pooled on his torso, masking what his upper-body had once been. His face and upper torso were now an unidentifiable; coated in a mixture of blood, guts, pieces of tongue, and small shards of bone. Suddenly, the man stopped jerking as the serge stopped.

Jenna fainted, her body managing to vomit and release their bowels in disgust as she lost conscious.

Jigsaw climbed down the fire escape ladder, pleased with the scene that had occurred below. He walked over to Jennifer, now unconscious, and caressed her cheek.

"Congratulations," He spoke to the unconscious girl, "You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you, not anymore."

He placed a cell phone by the girl, allowing her to call for help once she awakened. He rose, and began to walk out of the alley, then stopped and turned his head in Jennifer's direction.

"Game over."


End file.
